


Homebody

by recurringdreams



Series: Symbiosis [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunion Sex, family dog, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want me to make you hot chocolate?"</p><p>"Nah," he mumbled, running his hand through my hair. "I'm a bit... Erm... It's been a while and your little welcome home has made me more than a little randy."</p><p>*</p><p>Coming home is always a pleasure. And pleasure comes from coming home.<br/>Fluff with a side of reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebody

I closed my eyes and clutched a little tighter at my teddy bear. My fingers twitched just a little and my ears pricked up as I listened to the sounds of the house settle, the heating click on, the immersion heater click off… I gave a sigh and cuddled up more into the duvet, blankets drawn up around my shoulders as I tried to stave off the cold in the middle of an empty bed. I could hear something else as well, but I wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Chalking it up to Toby, our new puppy, sniffing about the lower half of the house as he acquainted himself with freedom in the darkness, I closed my eyes again and hoped for sleep, but the longer I waited, the further out of my grasp it seemed.

The child in me – selfish, huffing and demanding what they wanted now, _now, **now**_ – lifted her head and told me that it just wasn’t the same without him, that we had waited long enough and that he should have called when he arrived at the gate. The rational adult in me lifted her head, told the child to pipe down, and to give Ben a break. He had been working for months on the new Marvel Movie – _As Yet Untitled_ \- and they were rounding off their filming schedule with a series of night shoots that seemed to have been endless now. He had been in Finland for a fortnight, and we were having trouble matching up schedules for Skype calls. The previous evening, though, he had sent me a message, telling me that he had missed hearing my voice and seeing my face. Our quick Whatsapp conversation had devolved from short _I miss you_ ’s to him sending longer messages about how cold it was being stood on a street corner in far fewer clothes than was strictly appropriate for winter in Lapland.

It was three in the morning before I fell asleep there, and I was going the same way tonight, although it was more in desperation, waiting for him to tell me that he had managed to land safely out of the snowstorms that had engulfed the arctic circles – _thank you BBC weather for scaring the crap out of me there_ – and to hear him tell me he was on his way home to me. The weather was awful outside as well, rain lashing at the windows as I slowly made my way out of bed, wrapping the top blanket around my shoulders like a cape and paced down the hallway, unsteady on feet which were half exhausted, half nervous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I reached out and clicked the hallway light on, illuminating my way to the kitchen. I gave a little giggle as I made my way down onto the tiles, realising that I had been expecting to see a horror-movie shadow as I switched the light on. Maybe it was time to put the DVDs away…

Twenty minutes later and I was settled at the counter, sipping a cup of decaf tea and doodling mindlessly on yesterday’s paper. My mind was half on the crossword, my fingers tapping at the end of the pen as I listened to the rain, swinging my feet as I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw the little doggy bed in the corner of the kitchen. Empty, as usual, I smiled as I realised that the only reason for our little Basset Hound to be out of his bed at this time of night, was him having scented something interesting. I wondered what it was, and whether or not it was something that needed to be taken out of the house before he ate it.

“Toby?” I called softly, setting my drink down and padding through to the living room, still wrapped in my blanket, “Come on boy!” there was snuffling through the living room, and I tiptoed through the room, smiling as I saw him pacing backward and forward in front of the door. His tail was wagging and I knelt down to draw him into a little hug as he sped up, yelping as he tugged at the blanket, pulling me gently toward the door. I laughed harder as I lifted him into my lap and bounced him a little. “What can you smell, hmm? Who’s out there? Is it Ben? Is it?” His tail wagged harder and I laughed as he stretched up to lick my face. “Or is it a cat, hmm? A big scary cat out in our driveway?”

He whined gently and I gave another laugh, watching him as he turned his head to look at the door, tail wagging faster as there was the soft click of a key and the low groan of a man returned from a long journey. The howl that met my ears as Toby jumped from my lap gave me the shivers as a shadow passed over the doorway. The voice that answered it was most definitely Benedict’s and I gave a little grin as I watched Toby welcome his master.

“Hello, hello, pup.” He crouched, I heard his knees click, and I slowly lifted myself from the floor. “Yes, yes I’m home, silly thing. Now, stop howling before you wake Mummy. Come on, let’s get inside. I want to surprise her. Come on, Toby. Toby, inside, come on!” Quickly, I moved back and settled on the sofa, not wanting to spoil Ben's secret homecoming, curling up under the blanket as he dragged his bags into the hallway and locked back up.

Toby kept whining, bouncing back and forth between my body on the sofa and Ben's bags on the floor. I took a deep breath as he wound his way around Ben's legs, then took my abandoned slipper from the floor and trailed it to me, putting his paws up on the edge of the sofa and yipping softly to let Ben know where I was nestled.

"Toby?" I hummed, feigning waking, and wriggled a little, turning over to watch the silhouette that stood in the doorway, all broad shoulders and narrow hips as he leaned against the frame. "Hmm..." I lifted my head and looked over at him, a broad smile lighting my face as I took him in. His hair was longer - naturally, he'd had to grow it - and the colour was starting to fade from black to his natural auburn. Backlit with the soft glow of the lights in the hallway, he looked like an absolute angel, and I let out a soft sigh. "Benedict?"

"Hmm, somebody was waiting up for me?" His voice rumbled and I shot up then, throwing my blanket off and tripping over myself to run to him. I thought I would be cool about it, I thought I would be able to manage him coming home with a straight face and a nonchalant attitude, but Toby's puppy dog behaviour was infectious and I couldn't help but sprint across the room, wrapping my arms around his middle and squirmed as close as I could through the heavy layers that he had worn against the weather.

"Hello, beautiful." He wrapped his arms back around me, nuzzling his mouth against the top of my head. Everything felt as though it was tingling, his body pressed against mine again, lips at my forehead, my cheeks and my nose as he wrapped himself tighter around me and duck waddled us back to the sofa. We collapsed in a heap, his coat suffocating as he chuckled deeply, lips touching my jaw then my cheek as he whispered his hellos into my ear. "You're a terrible actress, by the way," he mumbled, as we sat up slowly, stroking his finger along my cheek as his lips touched my temple, "I could see how tense your shoulders were."

"They were not tense! I was asleep on the sofa-"

"You were faking. You left your slipper in the hallway. Toby is very good at fetch." I blushed and leaned into his side. "I was trying to be quiet. I didn't want to wake you."

"Sorry, baby." I leaned over and kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair. He hummed softly and leaned into me a little way, brushing his tongue over mine as he pressed in, kissing me deeper then sitting up, straight, giving me a little grin.

"You're not sorry, cheeky girl." He stroked over my cheek again and sighed. "But I love you nonetheless, love. I love you and I've bloody missed you." My Ben was quickly appearing from the layers on layers that he had worn on his journey home, ruffling up his hair and ridding himself of the frustrations of travel.

"Oh love, I've missed you too." I gripped his hands, helping him shuck off his gloves and felt the chill of his fingers, immediately concerned by his poor circulation, "and I adore you. I love you so much..." I looked up at him, brushing my hands up and down his arms, "I love you so much I could burst into flames."

His eyes lit up as he noted the reference. The first date we had gone public on - dressed up as entirely normal people, hoping for normal lives and normal reactions, and holding hands all he while - we had slipped into Trafalgar Studios and seen _Mercury Fur,_ a play which I had read at university, and fallen in love with. Ben had bought the tickets, and ended up asking left and right for tissues, the intensity of he drama having hit me so hard I couldn't hold back the tears. My legs had been weak as we had left the production, and when we had made it home, we barely made it to the bed before we were naked, wrapped around each other and chanting the closing words of the script, fucking the promise into each other that what we had wasn't fleeting, that we were real.

"You say the nicest things, love." His lips pressed to my forehead, then his teeth scraped over the curve of my ear and I gave a soft groan, so prepared to let him take me, let him undo me. I knew that he would be exhausted though. I knew that tonight we should just rest. I didn't want to, but...

"Love, w-wait... I want to... But you must be cold, and you must be tired?" His shoulders dropped and with a low sigh, he nodded, squeezing my hand very gently as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"You're far too protective for your own good, little miss." He murmured, nodding ever so slowly as he brushed another kiss to my cheek. "I'm knackered... Can we go up to bed and cuddle?"

"Of course, baby." He beamed and took my hand, standing to tug me into his arms. "Want me to make you hot chocolate?"

"Nah," he mumbled, running his hand through my hair. "I'm a bit... Erm... It's been a while and your little welcome home has made me more than a little randy."

I laughed, softly, tiptoeing to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You have a little problem?" I murmured, slipping my hand down his chest and brushing my fingers over the issue at, er, hand.

"It's not so little." He whispered, "and he's certainly missed you."

"You do know how to seduce a woman, don't you, Mr C.?" His lips came down upon mine again and I groaned softly, feeling his tongue flicker out over my bottom lip as he sighed and drew me close.

"I know how to seduce you, baby. And right now all I can think about is cuddling up to you and making you come." His voice was no more than a purr now, and I shuddered as he took me by the hand again, crouching down to kiss Toby's head, then straightening and lifting me off my feet. I screeched at the sudden shift in gravity and clung onto him, growling softly as he kissed me firmly, taking the steps two at a time just to show the vigour that his hard-on could inspire.

It felt like that night all over again, a reunion of two bodies that had missed one another so desperately that they could not fathom being apart. We were holding onto one another, peeling clothes away and falling onto the bed so heavily that when we hit the mattress Ben let out a soft oof. He tugged me to him then, flicking the bedside lamp on and pulling my bare hips flush against his body. He licked my ear, sucking gently against the lobe, before lifting my leg easily and hooking it over his own thigh. We were pressed together, front to front and already I was ready for him, so desperate to feel his body on mine as we came together again.

"I'm going to take you, beautiful," he whispered softly, tongue stroking up and down my neck as he tilted my head up to meet his gaze, his fingers sliding down my stomach as he fitted his cock against me, rubbing his end over slick folds as I nodded and he took his time taking me, lips parting as my body took him in, senses failing as his mouth covered mine. His movements were languid, slow thrusts into me as my leg tightened around him, and my eyes closed as our kisses deepened, pressed together at every inch as my senses failed me and my world zeroed in on our bodies moving together, slow rolls of pleasure burning through me as his huge, cold hands tightened on my skin.

"Oh! You fucker!" I gasped, feeling his palm cover my breast, fingers still icy as his hand moved to pinch my nipple. He tugged, just sharply enough and I moaned, every frustration with him gone as he swallowed it with another kiss.

"You wanted to sleep." He countered, Pressing languid kisses to my throat, "I'm just keeping you up long enough for a _proper welcome home_." He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, my muscles clenching around him every time he made a move now, body strung out on Ben's intensity, the way that his eyes were locked on mine, our kisses more desperate as his thrusts worked faster and his hand slid between us, knowing exactly what I needed to meet him with my own release. All too soon, I felt the ripples of release rock through me, hips bucking sharply as I came hard. His hand moved quickly, so as not to overstimulate me, and came to grip firmly on my backside, pulling me right up against him so that every one of his thrusts as he came would send shockwaves through me.

Three minutes later, we laid together, still joined everywhere we physically could be, panting like Usain Bolt. Ben's fingers found mine and laced our hands together, his forehead shifting a little to press against mine. I sighed softly and nuzzled him gently, shaking my head as he started to chuckle.

"I love you, Kitty," he murmured softly, "and I'm so glad you weren't asleep when I got home."

"Me too," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips as I started to wrap the blankets up around us, feeling the chill in the air as our sweat started to cool, "I really fucking missed you this time around."

"Only this time?" He chuckled, kissing me gently again as he angled himself onto his back, bringing me with him so my face was tucked into his neck, "hmm, you make a good blanket. Could have done with you in Lapland."

"You went sledding," I hummed, exhaustion quickly making itself known as I curled up closer on his body, tucking the duvet under my feet and up against my side. "Could have snuggled a Husky."

"Could have. Didn't." He bit his lip, looking down at me with his fond little grin. "Curled up and snuggled your present instead." 

"My present?" I hummed again, tilting my head slightly. "You got me something?"

"Of course, love! I couldn't go off to the land of the midnight sun without bringing you a little slice of it home."

"You're so naughty..." I shook my head and gently stroked my fingers up his arms. His fingers brushed over mine and he drew me into another kiss, his tongue flickering over mine as he sighed against my lips.

"Mm, baby, just for you." He chuckled and kissed me again, nuzzling up against me as his tongue trailed down to my ear as a yawn bubbled up in his chest and he nuzzled in tighter. "I wanna make you feel good-"

"I do, baby." I curled into him again, closing my eyes and brushing my lips over his, "you've been travelling though, gorgeous. Let's get some sleep and I'll do something nice for you in the morning..." My lips brushed over his jaw and he let out a soft grunt, already half into his dreams.

I smiled, stretching over him to click off the lamp, and heard the sudden patter of Toby's feet on the hardwood floor. His panting announced his arrival into the room, and I lifted him easily to settle at the end of the bed as he curled up and readied himself to sleep. I sighed happily and watched my two boys drift off to dreaming. My hands stroked over Toby's ear, then moved up to link hands with Ben, kissing his forehead and curling up too.

"Love you." Ben's arms tucked around me sleepily, and I smiled as I whispered it back to him. "Mm, good. Night."


End file.
